The Failed Escape
by fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: When Fitz is left alone and intruders break into the Playground will he survive the encounter? Ok what really bad summary sorry rated T just to be safe because you never know


Hey if anybody is reading this I sadly own none of the characters even though I love them.

Fitz was ready to give up. The team had left him at the Playground while they went on another mission, Jemma had left him to suffer with his brain trauma alone, and Ward the man that caused his brain damage was locked away at the very base Fitz was currently staying at. With a sigh he heaved himself up from his work bench where he had been fiddling with various objects trying to figure out something to help the team. He wanted to show them that he was not useless just because words stayed right out of reach. He had been sitting there for hours willing his fingers to do something productive with the parts of machines. Fitz finally thought that he was onto something when alarms started blaring throughout the base signaling an attack.

Oh well this is not good thought Fitz I just lost my idea because some bloody idiots wanted to fight. As he made his way through around the lab checking to make sure that everything was in working order he felt a chill creeping up his spine. Fitz whipped around and saw two people standing in front of him each carrying a gun. He froze his fingers shaking as he took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Are you the engineer?" one of the intruders asked.

"I uhhhh I ddd on't know what you're talkkin about." was all that Fitz managed to respond with before one of the men pointed the gun in his direction.

"Quiet down and come with us or I will shoot you." Reluctantly Fitz was forced to follow them in fear of his life. He was shoved through hallways until they reached a plane. Once Fitz caught sight of the plane he knew that he had to try and make a break for it. He attempted to elbow one of the men in the stomach but the hit was not as hard has he had hoped only stunning the man. Fitz knew it was the only chance that he would have to make an escape so he started sprinting toward the door. However, it was not fast enough he realized as he heard a shot and felt a searing pain in his abdomen. Slowly he looked down and saw a patch of red start staining his shirt. Jemma gave me this he thought as he fell to his knees. The men started walking towards him. Fitz knew that there was no way he could get out of this alive. Tears were streaming down his face and his vision was starting to go dark. Suddenly a shape moved out from behind the men but Fitz no longer cared what was happening it could have been an ally of theirs for all he knew. Before long there was a sound of grunting and then silence Fitz really wanted to know what was going on but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes as he fell the rest of the way to the ground.

"Fitz come on buddy, what would Simmons do if she found out that you had died huh?" A voice made its way through the hazy cloud of Fitz mind and he struggled to grasp the small string on consciousness. Sluggishly he opened his eyes to a shocking sight. Ward was leaning over him in grey prison garb face scruffy with weeks of hair.

" I couldn't kill you Fitz we were friends once and I knew I couldn't do it. So please don't give up the fight for life. Simmons risked her life to save you so stay with me." The pain intensified causing Fitz to cry out in pain. Blood was pooling on the floor under him staining Wards hands as he applied pressure to the wound. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a cough of blood.

"Come on buddy," Ward muttered as he scooped Fitz up and started running through the hallways to the hospital wing Fitz breathing becoming shallower.

His ears were ringing as he slowly opened his eyes. The light was blinding causing him to shut his eyes quickly.

" Silly Fitz," somebody to his left said "I leave you for a few weeks on a top secret mission and you have to go and get shot."

"J-Jjemma?" Fitz rasped.

"Hi Fitz I've missed you so much," Jemma whispered tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. He took in the sight of Jemma with her hair messy and bags under her eyes showing symptoms of lack of sleep. They sat side by side in his hospital bed Jemma telling stories and Fitz listening. Two days after Fitz had woken up there was a knock on the door interrupting his and Jemma's _Doctor Who_ marathon. Slowly the door opened and a handcuffed Ward was shoved into the room.

" He wanted to see you and considering he saved your life I decided he could," was all Coulson said before shutting the door again. Jemma was tense besides him as they both look at Ward.

"Guys I know you must really hate me, and well I hate myself for everything that I did to you, but seeing you laying there on the ground just broke something in me. I gave up my freedom by saving you instead of following through with my escape plan, and well I'm very glad you're alive."

"Ward, thank you. I do believe there is some good in you after all and not everything that happened on the bus was just you playing us." As he finished speaking Fitz realized that he didn't stutter once during that whole sentence.


End file.
